Flight or Fight
by nummy12345
Summary: Just a collection of all the CS fluff prompts I do on my Tumblr. They can pretty much contain anything. Some of them have been Hook and Emma watching Peter Pan, to Hook buying doughnuts on talk like a pirate day. I LOVE FLUFF. If you have a prompt you can send it my way on here or on my tumblr: nummygraphics.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: After the gang gets back to Storybrooke and the triangle is resolved. In an attempt to bond with Henry (and score points with Emma's good graces), Hook joins Henry and Emma for movie night where they watch the Disney version of Peter Pan.

It's fluffy. Hope you like it. 

* * *

"Put the hook down, Hook and step away from the TV!"

In the corner of his eye, he could see her lad, Henry, struggling to hold back a giggle as he observed his mother jerk the pirate's arm with grotesque force. He slumped backward into the sofa, grunting as Emma's elbow landed in his side.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. The pirate's lips thinned as he attempted incredulously to regard this realms depiction of him on the enchanted box. Red hat adorned with some tawdry white feather. He now understood that perms were indeed bad.

Emma arched an eyebrow as she pulled his arm around her waist and leaned closer to his chest. He sighed heavily as she endeavored to use proximity to keep him docile. "Calm down, Hook." She whispered into his ear. His skin tingled at her hot breath. "You're here for Henry, right?"

"Aye." _And you as well_.

The lad looked quite pleased with the -what did Emma refer to it as- ah yes, the movie. When Henry had extended an invitation to view Peter Pan, Hook had expected it to be theater, perhaps even a novel, but not this atrocity. What in the bloody hell was a movie anyway? He now understood: a fictitious demonetization of his character devised by this man, Walt Disney. Gods help this Disney if the two ever crossed on the same pathway. Hook swore quietly as the Captain of the Jolly Roger had his trousers shredded by a crocodile.

"Oh, come on! Bloody hell!"

Emma slapped Hook in the shoulder and hissed. "Language. He's 11."

The lad circled his eyes. "Mom, I hear you say way worse things than that all the time every single day." He couldn't help but laugh as a shade of crimson etched it's way up her face.

"Shut up." She hummed against his neck before lightly pressing a kiss. His laughter dwindled down as he ghosted his lips atop her head.

"Gross." The lad flinched. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go make us some popcorn." She announced pushing herself out of Hook's arms and onto the carpet. The lass dusted her shirt and stretched both arms above her head before making her way toward the gallery. His eyes traveled toward Henry who bounced a cushion closer to him.

"Mom is happy." He turned toward Hook and locked his eyes with his. "I like you."

An uprise of happiness found his face and softened his features. "I'm rather fond of you as well."

"Can we watch Hook after this?" Henry interrupted motioning toward another circular disk he had placed on the table earlier in the evening. The lad's eyes pleaded for an aye. Hook nodded in agreement.

"There are more depictions of me in this realm?"

"Oh yeah. Lots. Captain Hook is famous." The lad answered simpering.

"Thank the gods. I don't know how much more of this-" he motioned his hook toward the enchanted box, "I could stomach."

He overheard Emma laughing from the gallery. Glimpsing over his shoulder, he observed the lass clasping a hand over her lips.

_Bloody hell._


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I was wondering if you could write my friend and I a one-shot of Emma taking Hook out with Henry so they can spend time together and Hook being really confused about modern pop culture sort of things and they end up going to Krispy Kreme doughnuts because it's "Talk Like A Pirate Day" and Emma and Henry are jumping up and down really excited because they get free doughnuts and Hook is just really confused

It's fluffy!

* * *

"So let me clarify, lass. I simply walk in, and ask for a doughnut. Then the attendant will supply me one without any form of payment?"

Emma nodded. "Yep. That's how it works."

He cocked an eyebrow before shifting his eyes to her lad. The smile was too revealing and completely gave away their upper hand. He wagered that he was about to make an ass of himself at this Krispy Kreme shop.

"Just ask for a glazed one." Emma said folding her arms. "She'll know what you mean."

"There are several types of these doughnuts?" Hook queried scrunching his nose.

Emma and the lad nodded.

_Wonderful. Lets get this over with._

"One glazed doughnut." He whispered to himself before approaching the door. "The things we do for our children." _And Swan._

As he hurried inside the strange shop, a bell sounded above him indicating to the attendant he had entered. Hook eyed the young lass behind the counter –Monica- who for some unusual reason had her name embroidered on her blouse. Was this a common custom in this realm? Unquestionably baffling. Why would anyone want to willingly provide their name to any visitor within the vicinity?

This lass, Monica, appeared to be dazed by his presence in the shop. Her mouth dangled open momentarily before she botched a stack of paper near a rectangular box ordained with many colored buttons. They scattered across the floor.

"Welcome to Krispy Kreme, uh, Captain-" Monica's eyes strayed toward his left hand, "Hook? Can I help you?"

In front of him was a chamber of glass where several odd-lot things were encased. _What in the seven hells were those?_ _Food?_ He quickly glanced behind his shoulder to observe both Emma and her lad laughing hysterically in the street. _Bloody hell, Emma._ He ran his good hand through his hair before turning his attention back on the attendant. "I would like a doughnut. A glazed doughnut."

"One doughnut?" Monica asked eyeing Hook.

"Aye. One doughnut." 

Hook exited the Krispy Kreme shop bewildered. Emma and Henry couldn't restrain their titters to see the pirate holding not one singular doughnut, but an entire box filled with several various types.

"I don't understand, Swan." He said opening the box. Both she and the lad made a grab for the treats. "I asked for one doughnut, and she provided 12."

"That's great!" Emma insisted followed by a gentle pat on his back. "God, I love you."

"Yes, well, the lass said they were on the house."

Emma smirked. "Even better."

"I'm unfamiliar with the term, but I'm assuming that means without payment. How does any shop manage to keep their business operating in this realm without requiring a fee for their wares?"

"It's talk like a pirate day." Henry responded after shoving a mouthful of doughnut down his throat.

"Pardon?"

"You talk like a pirate you get a free doughnut. You dress like a pirate you get an entire box."

_Bloody hell. _No wonder Emma insisted he wear his own clothing today.

"Thanks Hook." Henry smiled. Hook couldn't help but smile too.


	3. Chapter 3

Puns. Tons of puns. That is your prompt.

It's fluff! Thank you for the glorious fluff prompt! 

* * *

"It's clam chowder, love."

She coughed before pushing her body into a sitting position on the bed. Everything ached. She looked down into the porcelain bowl to see what he had brought her. Chunks of chicken with long egg noodles in a liquid golden broth. Yeah, this was definitely not clam chowder. She cleared the phlegm in her throat.

"Hook, this is chicken noodle."

Those blue eyes of his twinkled. A wide toothy grin spread across his face.

_Oh no._

"Did you SEA what I did there, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Hook was being ridiculous. Sure she was sick, and yeah, he had been great taking care of her the last couple of days, but these nautical puns had to stop. He eyed her waiting for a response. Oh, she had one. An icy unyielding death stare. She'd take an innuendo any day over this.

Emma sighed.

"I'm SHORE you did." He said after she blinked away her scowl.

"Really?" She coughed. "Hook, please stop. I'm sick enough."

He let out a tiny laugh. "Yes, darling. I'm quite aware."

The two locked eyes, Emma couldn't tell if it was the fever or the mountain of blankets he'd piled on top of her body, but suddenly her cheeks felt warm. He reached forward and stroked his hand against her forehead. A wash of care settled on his face.

He gestured toward the spoon."Eat up, love."

She nodded, but before she could even touch the spoon a fit of coughs stopped her. Her chest burned. Hook frowned moving for a glass of water on her nightstand.

"That cough of yours is getting out of SAND, love. Drink this."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the pirate as she hacked into her hand.

_Out of sand. Really? REALLY?_

When the coughing died down she snatched the drink from his fingers and sipped it. She had half the mind to make him go back to the Jolly Roger and make him get the hell out of her apartment.

_Stupid puns._

Emma felt disgusting. She was all sweaty and well, contagious. Did she deserve to be tortured by his awful puns on top of that?

"Easy now, love."

She returned the empty glass to Hook. Her breathing sounded atrocious. When she inhaled it was wet. Why was there so much mucus?_Ugh!_

He brought his namesake to her chin and tilted her face toward his. His expression was full of concern; it made her heart melt. Nobody had ever taken care of her before. Maybe she was overreacting. Emma knew that when she was sick she had the tendency to behave like a big baby. He leaned in toward her face. His other hand swept back a free strand of her hair. Emma's eyes fluttered as he closed the distance between them.

"Love?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"WATER you thinking?"

Emma's eyes snapped open, and she shoved him back with all her strength. Hook was laughing hard, and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

_Jesus was it that funny?_

Just then she got an idea. Two can play at this game.

"Hook." She said with a sniffle. "I want to watch a movie."

He glanced over toward her TV. "On the enchanted box?" She nodded. "As you wish, love. What movie? I'll fetch it for you."

Emma's face was covered with a mischievous grin. "Can we watch Peter Pan?"

Hook cocked an eyebrow.

Victory!_ That shut him up quick._

"I'm sorry, love. While I know you enjoy this realms depiction of that bloody demon I Peter Pan't."

Emma moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

I NEED EMMA'S REACTION TO SEEING HOOK IN NORMAL CLOTHES FOR THE FIRST TIME

I tried:

* * *

"Are you certain you mother will like this, lad?"

Henry nodded. "I've seen her internet search history. She'll like it."

Hook arched an eyebrow at the foreign phrase.

The lad grinned. "Trust me, Hook. My Mom is gonna like it."

"Very well."

He glanced himself over in the looking glass. He thought he looked absurd. The trousers -jeans are what the lad called them- were extremely loose. The pockets were unusually tight; he couldn't comprehend what use they had beside decoration. He could hardly push his hand in one.

_What is the purpose?_

There was no way he'd be capable of concealing a small dagger in these jeans.

As for the shirt, well, the fabric was light. It'd never protect anyone from the harsh weather in this town. It was cut low but required no buttons. That part he didn't mind so much; however this shirt wouldn't offer a smidgen of protection if caught in a conflict. Any weapon, even a fist, would tear this shirt to shreds.

The way they dressed in this realm was ludicrous. Not only that, but the cost was outrageous. He'd never get used to this realms fascination with paper currency. To own anything you needed paper. Gold was not the standard. Hook had countless gold, but very little paper. When the lad pulled this shirt for him to purchase Hook couldn't accept that a sane man would willingly pay $75 worth of paper to acquire such a flimsy rag of fabric.

He took a long breath. _You're doing this for Emma_. He studied his reflection and sighed.

"I don't like it."

Henry tilted his head before smiling. "I think everyone is going to like it."

His face twitched at the use of the word everyone. "You can't possibly expect me to go out in public looking like this lad. I feel ridiculous."

"You look just like the picture." Henry replied. "Just trust me."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Emma flung her keys on the countertop and shrugged off her cardigan. She immediately noticed that Hook's leather jacket was hanging on the coat-rack, and she eyed the loft to find him. They'd been spending a lot of time together recently. It was something that Emma welcomed.

"Hook!"

She glanced up the stairs, but everything was still. _The hell?_

"Hello, love."

She turned on the balls of her feet to greet him and practically toppled over at the sight of him.

_Woah!_

He'd been in Storybrooke for months and adamantly refused to wear anything but the clothing he had on the Jolly Roger. She went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. He smirked.

"Wh-? Wait. How?" Her eyelashes fluttered. "Oh my god."

"Told you." She heard Henry yell from the top of the stairs.

Emma was speechless. Her face felt like it was on fire. Hook watched as a red blush etched it way up her cheeks. She brought both her lips into her mouth. She couldn't stop staring.

"Alright there, love?" He closed some of the distance between them.

"Y-yeah." She stammered. "You look good."

He scrunched his nose before shaking his head. "I look bloody ridiculous, but if you like it-" Hook reached out and caught her hand in his. He stroked his thumb against her wrist. Emma swallowed. "Perhaps I can wear this every so often."

"Gross!" Henry called out. Both Emma and Hook laughed.

"You did this for me?"

He nodded.

She bit the bottom of her lip and tried to keep her cool. Emma wanted to smile like an idiot. "Did you pick out the clothes?" She asked running her hand against the fabric of his shirt.

"No. The lad did." Hook replied. "He was inspired by your internet search history."

Emma's jaw dropped open.

"WHAT!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous: "Emma love, are you okay?"

* * *

"Emma love, are you okay?"

There were tears. A plethora of balled up tissues covered the area by her feet. When he had left her, Emma's hair was fixed in a bun atop her head, but now it was an intractable mess. Strands of her golden locks were adhering to the side of her face.

He had been gone fifteen minutes. For gods sake, the market was just around the corner. What could of possibly occurred in such a brief duration of time? He abandoned the bags he carried in at the entryway.

Within a second, he was by her side. She was still in the same position as when he had left her; Emma was wrapped up in a yellow blanket. The only change was that she was now hugging a pillow to her chest. His hand moved for hers. Worry clouded his blue eyes.

"Oh god!" She whimpered.

Killian swept his hand lightly against her cheek. "Love, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"No?"

She nodded.

"Yes? Where?" His eyes combed over her body. There were no cuts, nicks or any visible bruising. "Emma, love, where?"

A heavy sob vibrated in his ear. He peered down at her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"No!" She slapped away his hand and pointed at the enchanted box. "The baby is fine, Killian. It's the- the- the-" she brought the pillow up to her face and wailed.

His eyes shifted toward the enchanted box. Was this fit of tears because of the moving picture? A man dressed completely in black leather was rolling down a hillside.

_Oh._ It was THAT moving picture.

He understood now. "Hormones." Emma circled her eyes. He ran his good hand through his hair and blew a sigh of relief. The baby was fine; Emma was fine. "Why are you watching this, love, if it makes you upset?"

She settled the pillow on her lap and glared at her husband. "It doesn't make me upset."

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"It makes me happy. It gives me a lot of feelings. This is my favorite movie."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Stop looking at me like that." She pursed her lips together. "I just like how it makes me feel."

Killian chuckled. "I see."

She poked him in the chest with her elbow. "Shut up."

He leaned toward her face and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I see that you are occupied at the moment love, but I brought you the frozen dessert you're so fond of."

Her green eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "But if you would like me to leave you to your feel-"

She reached for the sleeve of his shirt. "No- no- no- no."

Emma tugged Killian back and cupped his face in both her hands. "Bring the ice cream."

He winked. "As you wish."


	6. Chapter 6

Anything? Ok! Here goes: "Shut up and eat your brocoli"

* * *

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Hook was examining the styrofoam container Emma had brought him from Granny's.

She snorted. "It's food, Hook."

Judging the expression on his face, he wasn't convinced. Emma had placed two orders of pasta to go because 1) it was quick, and 2) it was the first item she saw on the menu. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud, but she knew the faster Ruby boxed up the food the faster she could get to the Jolly Roger and well-

"The green florets?"

"Vegetables. Uh, broccoli." She held one in-between her index finger and thumb. Hook's brow furrowed as she popped it into her mouth. "It's good."

He grumbled something low before sticking his namesake into his noodles. Hook pulled one up before letting it slide back in the box. His face twitched.

"Gross, Hook! You've stabbed people with that. Why would you stick it in your food?" Emma eyed the pirate feigning disgust. "What's wrong? You didn't eat pasta in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Aye, but this-" he gestured toward his noodles before scrunching his nose, "is not pasta."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"What pasta has more bloody sauce then actual pasta? The green florets-"

"Broccoli." Emma interrupted while she turned her own noodles onto her plastic fork.

"Yes. Thank you for the constant clarification, darling." He held one up in his hand and gave it a squeeze. The squishing sound between his fingers made him groan. "Do people in this realm prefer their vegetables to be overcooked?"

Emma laughed. "Alright. Got it. You don't like pasta."

He shook his head. "Not what I said, love."

"I'm sorry. I just grabbed the first thing I saw. I was in a hurry. Eventually I'll figure out what you like to eat."

She met his eyes noticing a familiar sparkle.

_Oh shit._

"In a hurry you say?" He brought his hook up to his chin and batted his eyes. "Why's that?"

Emma's eyes darted to her left as she popped another piece of broccoli into her mouth. Thank god it was dark because she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"I was hungry." She lied.

Judging by the mischievous look she caught on his face from the corner of her eye he knew it.

_Not tonight buddy,_ she thought. _You are not getting me to admit I rushed to be with you._

She turned to face him and was met by a wide toothy smile. Hook wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma tried, and then failed to hide a smile."Shut up and eat your broccoli, Hook."

He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Would love to for Hook to show up for a first date with Emma and get "The Talk" from Henry and/or David :)

So I couldn't imagine a 12 year old giving anyone the talk w/o receiving the talk first. I remember being a 12/13 year old kid and starting to notice all the crap the adults around me did when they thought I wasn't paying attention. That's where I tried to go with this. It's from Henry'd point of view. Hope you like it.

* * *

Since turning 12, there were things Henry had started to notice about all the adults in his life. Things like walking down the stairs for breakfast and seeing Grams pinch Gramp's butt. Okay, so yeah, maybe things like that weren't THAT bad, but last Thursday-

_Oh god._ Henry cringed. _Don't think about last Thursday._

When he answered the knock at the door and saw Hook standing there, Thursday was the first thing to pop into his brain.

"Hey, mom!"

"Yeah?" He heard her call from the upstairs bathroom.

"Hook is here to-" he scratched the back of his neck, "uhhhh- call on you?"

It sounded like he hesitated to ask the question. Wait. Why did he say it like it was a question? Hook said he was at the loft to call on Emma. Man, this was weird.

"He's what?" Emma shouted.

"He's here to call on you!" Henry yelled at the stairs.

_Hurry up, please!_

He started to fidget with his fingers. Why was Hook being so quiet? Hook was never this quiet. Why was he dressed so nicely? Why did he still dress like he had just jumped out of the pages of a storybook? What sort of date would Captain Hook take his mom on?

Before even considering what the repercussion of asking this would be Henry blurted out, "are you going to kiss my mom?"

Hook bent down slightly to get closer to Henry's ear. "If I'm lucky." Hook winked at him.

_So gross! Sooooooooo gross!_

Recently he'd caught his mom and Hook in some interesting, uh, positions?

_No! Not that word,_ he chided. _Use a different word!_

He glimpsed up to see Hook smiling at him.

_Situations?_

Oh god why was he thinking about this right now? The image of them lip locked slobbering all over one another-

_Ugh…._

"Alright there, lad?"

Henry squeezed his lips tightly together and nodded. "Y-yeah."

_But last Thursday…_You think the jingling keys would have been a signal to stop but noooooooooo. Emma was pressing her body against Hook's on the floor with her mouth on his neck and-

"No! No - no - no - no! So gross!"

Henry's face paled. He would never be able to hear, write, think or speak the word Thursday for the rest of his life without wanting to bang his head against something hard. Hook cocked an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Henry?" He laid his hand on his shoulder. "Lad?"

Henry sighed. "Here's the thing: I like you Hook. You make my mom happy, but, uh, I'm not ready for a little brother yet so-"

"WHAT!?"

Emma came down the stairs. Her face was beet red.

"Thursday." He whispered shaking his head. "Mom, I love you, but you have ruined Thursday for me forever."


	8. Chapter 8

Hook and Emma's first date. :3 In front of the charmings?  
Or Neal and Hook being forced to have a guy's night out? _

Prompt from . This one takes place after prompt #10. Thanks for the prompt. (sorry it took so long to finish.)

* * *

[TWO DAYS AGO]

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Her question was met with silence, so naturally she got defensive.

"What?" She snapped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her response made his lips twitch. "Are you going to finish your sentence, love?" Hook arched an eyebrow while circling his hand in the air. "Which date would we leaving and where exactly will we be going? You stopped talking without any sort of clarification."

_Oh._

She unfolded her arms once she realized that Hook had no idea what she meant by date.

"Sometimes I forget I'm talking to someone from the Enchanted Forest." Her eyes widened. "No, wait. That's not what I meant."

Emma could feel the blush building on her cheeks. Why was this difficult? She sighed before bringing a hand to her forehead. She shouldn't feel like an idiot for asking him on a date that she wanted to go on. Up till now they had been friendly. No, scratch that, it was more than friendly. She didn't know what they were, but she knew that she wanted something. Maybe something official; something with a title?

"You never answered my question, love."

She groaned.

_Here we go._

She was going to have to explain this wasn't she?

She took a deep breath. "No, you didn't answer mine, but it's not your fault. Oh, god! No, I mean, it's mine for assuming you knew what I meant." Emma, now nervous, began to drum her fingers on her temple. "When I asked you if you wanted to go on a date, well here that means that you and I go somewhere together."

Hook was now watching her with unwavering interest. Emma swallowed before continuing. "Alone. Uh- dinner? No, not necessarily dinner. It could be coffee. Oh, god. Okay, here's the thing: it could be anywhere as long as we're together."

"Together?" He asked letting her words sink in.

"Yeah. Together." Emma nodded hoping he understood soon because describing what a date was was just about the most embarrassing thing she's experienced since Henry strolled in on them the other day. "It's just, well, you go somewhere with someone alone that you're interested in and-"

Somewhere between the word together and interested, they had both stopped walking. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was teetering a grin.

"Are you asking me if I desire to call on you?"

She dragged both her lips into her mouth and glanced up at the sky. Her hands found their way into the pockets of her jeans. "Uhhhhhhhhhh-"

Words wouldn't come. The way he was looking at her made it difficult to think of a coherent answer. Hook started to close the gap between them.

_Say something. For the love of god Emma, say anything!_

"Yes?"

Hook silently appraised her reaction.

"What?" Her eyes drifted to her feet.

"If the lady insists." He replied.

* * *

[EARLIER THAT NIGHT]

"Your lad." Hook chuckled.

Emma swatted him on the shoulder. "I know. I know. Maybe we should be more careful. Discreet?"

"What do you have in mind?

* * *

[TWO HOURS LATER]

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

A laugh bubbled in her throat as she tried to hush him with another open mouthed kiss. Her hands weaved in his dark hair tugging and scraping as he thrust her body against the brick wall. She can't recollect how they ended up at the bar when they had started their night at the docks, but somehow they did. After three, four, or maybe it was five shots they toppled out the exit together hand in hand.

She can remember that she grabbed him first. When she attempted to move after the first kiss, he fastened his hook around her wrist and dragged her back. It was a passion fueled tug of war. He nipped; she nibbled; he moaned, and she-

_Oh!_

The sensation of his lips on her neck as his left arm tightened around her waist made Emma shiver.

"We're-" she paused letting out a lengthy breath as he sucked the area by her collarbone. "This isn't dis- discreet."

Hook responded with a husky chuckle which of course, made Emma squeal.

"Yeah, okay. Less-" she gasped, "talking. More-"

"EMMA!"

Hook stopped. Emma's hand froze in his tousled hair.

_David?_

Her eyes fluttered open. Sure enough, standing a few feet away carrying an ice cream cone was David… and Mary Margaret… and, oh god, Henry.

The sight of him shaking his head while his ice cream cone just dripped onto his hand made her head jerk back. I'm not ready for a little brother yet, echoed in her ears.

Hook removed his arm from her waist and worked the lopsided collar of his shirt. "I don't think we're capable of being discreet, darling." It was intended to be a whisper, but it was loud enough where she was sure everyone heard him.

Emma tried, she really did, with each fiber of her being not to laugh; she failed. Hook was striving to suffocate his own laughter by holding his breath, but when his eyes drifted to a very angry David he snorted. She grasped Hook's shoulder to catch his eyes. STOP, she mouthed out. Judging by David's horrified expression they were both in for an earful.

She was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Anonymous: "Killian, I'm pregnant."

It's fluffy. If I could write smut I would, but I have no idea how. Thanks for the prompt.

* * *

"Sometimes I think you want to get me pregnant."

Emma sucked in a breath as Hook fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. He peered down at her as a devious smile washed over his face.

"I do." He admitted while fighting the last of the buttons.

She giggled. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

A moment later and he was extracting the blouse while biting down gently on her neck. He had gotten quick with the jeans. They were off with little effort a second later. Hook traced a series of soft kisses down her neck toward her breasts. A gentle sigh left her lips, and her hands moved for the hair. She always went for the hair. Emma loved his hair. The way it felt squeezed inbetween her fingers. The way he moaned whenever she'd pull it.

"You're ridiculous." Emma lured him back up briefly to meet her eyes. He crushed his lips to hers while sliding his hook up her side. The cool metal against her hot skin made her shiver.

"Lets practice." He broke away from their kiss and wiggled his eyebrows. Emma snorted and slapped him playfully in the chest.

"We don't have to practice." She moved her fingers to the hem of his black shirt. After a firm tug, Emma successfully hoisted it over Hook's head and cast it aside carelessly.

He feigned a frown. "Ah, tired of me already, Swan?"

"Hmmmm, perhaps." She winked.

"Perhaps, is it?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun them over so that she was now on top of him. Emma dragged her fingers up and down his chest as she swayed her hips. Hook started to pull on the laces of his trousers as Emma dipped her head downward.

"Perhaps." She recited with her own deviant smirk.

"I know it's not because of my dashing good looks." Hook swept a strand of her hair behind her ear before winding his hand around her neck and drawing closer. Emma rested her forehead on his.

"Stop." A laugh bubbled in her throat.

"Make me." He challenged bumping his nose against hers.

_Oh, I can make you stop_, she mused.

"Killian." She whispered.

He swallowed and met her eyes. Seldom did she use his name, but when she did, it made his heart melt.

"We don't have to practice." He guided her hand down to his pants and together they drove them down his thighs. "You know why?"

"Why is that, love?" His breathing hitched.

"Because Killian, I'm pregnant."

There was silence; five seconds of utter silence interrupted by the pounding beat of her own heart ringing in her ears. Then there was laughter, his laughter accompanied by a luminous grin.

"We should celebrate." He winked.

She squealed as he yanked the sheets over them.


	10. Chapter 10

snoopykid chapter 8 . Nov 18

omg that was awesome. glad emma can traumatize david and snow this late in life like they did to her. wait...light bulb! can u do one where david and snow walk in on emma and killian! please pretty please with a cherry on top?

This one will take place in whatever universe these two - CH 7 and CH 8 - take place in. If you've read the other two than you know that Hook and Emma traumatized Henry when he walked in on them making out. Then they traumatized Charming and Snow when they caught them making out drunk against a wall in public. This one takes a place a month after Hook has started courting Charming's daughter.

* * *

"You're here early."

When Emma arrived at the station, she was surprised to see David seated at her desk. He had his hands on his knees and was leaning forward. His silence was disheartening. She may not of known her father long, but she knew silence from him was rare.

"Y-yeah." He sighed. "I came to-"

"There are doughnuts." Emma interrupted, flashing a pleased look as she opened the box in her hands.

David shook his head. "We need to talk about Hook."

"Hook?" Emma blinked with confused eyes.

David inhaled sharply. "And the apartment. Henry has caught you two-"

"WOAH!" Emma cut in as her body stiffened. She slammed the box of doughnuts on the counter and took a step back. "I'm going to stop you right there, David. Boundaries."

"Boundries?" He questioned, staring at her incredulously.

David stood up and cocked his head to the right as he stared down his daughter with disbelief. Emma folded her arms and held her ground. Her withering look dared him to say another word. Sadly, Emma didn't quite grasp that she and her father were two peas in a pod. Neither ever retreated when provoked.

"Remember Lake Nostros, darling?" David imitated Hook's accent. "I told you I was a man of my word." Emma's mouth broke open; she was utterly horrified. "You were right." He continued, now in a high pitched voice that was his impersonation of her. He exaggerated a giggle. "I felt it."

The wide-eyed Emma wanted to go out back, dig a hole, and then bury herself in it. David answered her dazed look with a miffed one.

"Oh. My. God." Her face paled. "You were up?" Then it hit her. If David could recite that conversation word for word, he had been listening in. "YOU WERE UPSTAIRS?"

"I thought someone had broken in!" He slapped his forehead and groaned. "I heard the window sliding open and then scuffling. How was I supposed to know my 29 year old daughter would be sneaking in her boyfriend at 3am?"

* * *

**[EARLIER THAT MORNING]**

Emma had been awoken by a consistent tapping coming from her bedroom window.

"What the hell?" She groggily pulled off her covers and met his blue eyes. "Hook?"

He smiled at her. She returned it with a smile of her own, and hurried over to unlatch the bar. Emma slid the window open slowly worrying that the noise would wake Henry or Mary Margaret and David.

"Hello, love." He greeted with a whisper.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Get in here before someone sees you."

As soon as both of his feet hit the floor Emma thrust him back against her bed. Hook grunted when she landed on top of him.

"Shhhh." She ghosted his lips with her finger. "Everyone is asleep. We have to be quiet."

He chuckled low before wiggling his eyebrows. The next thing she knew he was pulling her thin nightshirt over her head.

* * *

**[PRESENT]**

David squinted his eyes and scrunched up his nose. His head hasn't stopped shaking in over a minute. "I left early so I could talk to Hook."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Emma wished she had a shovel. That hole she wanted was looking better and better by the second. She prayed for an emergency to happen. She prayed for anything to happen. Anything would be better than standing in the station having this awkward talk with her dad.

"What did he say?" She asked, fearing the answer. David's face paled. "Oh, God. Don't tell me."


	11. Chapter 11

This was a fic I wrote for my Captain Swan Secret Santa on Tumblr for the 12 days of Christmas. Basically Hook learns about mistletoe. I will be updating this fic soon with the last prompt continuing what David said to Hook about catching him and Emma and going to talk to Hook on the Jolly Roger. School, finals, and then the holidays sort of took over my life for a bit there.

* * *

When the Princess had leaned in to kiss him on the cheek he was shocked. The first thing he did was search for Dave. Of course, he witnessed the entire ordeal. The pirate had the Prince's undivided attention. Then his eyes surveyed the loft for Emma.

He slurred out several profanities which made her mother blush. Swan too had seen the whole thing. Hook drove both his hand and hook up toward the Prince and slowly backed away from his wife. Each step was sounding heavily in his ears.

"I didn't initiate it, mate." He blurted out, but Dave laughed; Snow joined in. When he shifted to face Emma he anticipated a scowl, but she too surprised him. Shaking her head with arms folded tightly to her chest was Swan who seemed amused by his reaction.

"Seriously? Hook, she didn't kiss you because she-" and she air quoted the next phrase- "fancied you. Look up."

That's when he spotted a plant suspended with twine. A moment ago it had been right above his head. He examined the plant and then shrugged his shoulders. Why would a married mans wife kiss him because of a plant?

"It's mistletoe." Dave laughed. "If you're caught standing under it you get kissed."

"Why would one kiss whoever stands under a weed?" Hook inquired before stealing a quick glimpse at Emma. There was no plant in proximity to where she currently stood. "Does this apply to anyone?"

"What do you mean?" The Prince asked setting both his hands on his hips.

"What I mean Dave, is if you were to be directly under this weed and I next to you would it be custom for me to kiss you?"

"YES!" Emma and Snow chimed together as Dave huffed out a long "no."

"I see." Hook tapped his namesake to his chin and inspected the plant once more. He wanted to commit the way it looked to memory before leaving for the night and heading back to his ship. "Is this plant native to Storybrooke?"

The Princess shook her head. "Nope. Bought it at the store. It's a really popular Christmas thing."

Drat. That meant in order for him to acquire it he'd need paper currency. This realm and their obsession with paper currency irked him to no end. Gold was all but useless to the merchants and shops in Storybrooke.

He noticed Dave's eyes narrowing in on him.

"Odd custom." Hook thought aloud. The Prince seemed satisfied with the lackluster downplay, but when his eyes wandered back to Emma, she stretched an eyebrow and smirked. She knew better.

Throughout the evening, he kept one eye on Swan and the other on the weed. She, being as perceptive as ever, avoided that area of the loft for the entire night. When the time had come for him to retire, Emma had accompanied him to the front of her building.

"I know what you're up to." The playful lilt in her voice pulled his body closer toward hers.

"What's that, love?"

"Don't play dumb, pirate." She jokingly hit his shoulder. "I saw the way you honed in on the mistletoe."

"Honed in?" He spit out incredulously. "Darling, I did no such thing."

"Mm hmm. Sure. If you say so. Goodnight Hook."

Oh, it would be a good night indeed, followed by a particularly good morning and an even better afternoon. Since returning from Neverland, Emma had made it a habit to saunter by the Jolly when the sun hit midday. Hook had already set his mind to rise at dawn. As soon as the bank opened he'd be converting more of his gold to paper currency. When he had enough, he'd buy out the entire stock of that weed from every store he set his eyes on.

_Yes, love._ He thought as he journeyed back toward the docks. _You know me well._

The next day every doorway of the Jolly was covered in mistletoe. Emma welcomed the onslaught of kisses that carried from the afternoon till sundown with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

For my Captain Charming Anon friend:

Merry Christmas! I meant to post this yesterday. Sorry it's a little late. 3

* * *

"You don't understand, mate." Hook swung his hand around colorfully while he explained the gravity of the situation. "If I help you do this, she shall beat me to a bloody pulp. Swan does not like her things to be tampered with." He paused briefly reflecting on a day after they had returned from Neverland. "Believe me, I learned the hard way."

David nodded as he reached for his shot. Honey whiskey. He squinted as it burned its way down his throat; slamming the empty glass on the bar, he raised his hand signaling for two more. Hook grabbed his stein of no better than piss -that's what he referred to beer in Storybrooke as- and gave the bartender a pointed look of disappointment.

"She will undoubtedly beat the crap out of you. That's why I need you there." David grinned. "But trust me when I say-" he turned his attention to the two shot glasses the bartender slid in front of him. "Thanks. Ready?"

Hook grabbed his shot and clinked the glass to his before they simultaneously took it. Both winced from the aftertaste.

"What were we talking about again?" David asked before he ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"I have no bloody clue." Hook replied grabbing his stein; he had only managed to get halfway through. "I may as well be drinking from the toilet."

"Emma!" David pounded his first on that bar. "That's right! We were talking about Emma!"

At her name a thoughtful expression crossed the pirate's face.

"You have to do this for me, Hook." David folded his arms. "You absolutely have to."

"Bugger off!" Hook waved his namesake in the prince's direction.

"Hook." David widened his eyes and tilted his head.

"Absolutely not." He took a sip from his stein and grumbled at the foul taste.

"Hook." David said a little firmer.

"I simply can't-"

"Mate." He blinked before signaling for two more shots.

At that the pirate smiled. "Oh, alright." He gave David a pat on the shoulder. "You had me at mate."

"I thought I would." He laughed before taking the new shots from the bartender. "Ready?"

"Aye."

"I swear to God, Hook-" Emma said as she slapped a hand to her forehead. She had kept her eyes shut because if she opened them and saw what she knew he had been doing in her room, she was going to punch him in the face. Maybe she was hallucinating. Maybe there wasn't a drunk pirate sitting on her floor right now. "When I open my eyes THIS better be gone."

"Life is full of disappointments, love." He retorted in a drunken haze.

"Jesus Christ!" Emma yelled out when she finally opened her eyes. "David?" She spotted him cowering behind the other side of her bed. "What the hell?"

Her father gave an awkward wave before Hook chuckled into his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Emma shook her head.

"You said you like unicorns." David said in a low tone running his fingers over the giant stuffed animal that was as tall as a great dane. "I wanted to surprise you. Snow said-"

"I LIKE unicorns. That doesn't mean I want my entire room invaded by My Little Pony."

"What?" The two men asked completely baffled.

_Right,_ Emma thought. _They're from the Enchanted Forest. Unicorns are… real there._

"It's a TV show. Never mind. Oh my God!" She shrieked when spotting the pink comforter Hook dragged out from the laundry basket. It had a giant purple unicorn printed in the center. "You do realize I am 29 years old, right?"

"You're never too old to appreciate the majestic unicorn." Hook remarked with a smile.

"True." David added giving Hook a look of full understanding.

Emma covered her eyes and sighed. "Seriously?"


	13. Chapter 13

CS Prompt: Emma and Killian get a puppy and have trouble deciding on a name (You can pick the name)

I sorta strayed. Thanks for the prompt.

* * *

"I don't know what else you want me to say. We're not living together. How many times do I need to spell this out for you?"

She gave him that tight-lipped smile that was always accompanied by an eyebrow lift. He may not of been a father for very long, but he knew exactly what that face expressed. Emma was sidestepping around his question. So he gave her an identical look, folded his arms, and rolled his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

Emma said they weren't LIVING TOGETHER. She completely evaded answering if they were together.

"You two share a dog." He pointed out. Her eye twitched.

_Bingo._

"We don't share a dog." She muttered. "Lady is mine. That's my dog. The dog was given to me."

"Lady?" He shook his head. "Hook called him.. uh.. her Roger."

"Roger?" She spat out incredulously. Her hand traveled to her hip as she tipped her head up toward the ceiling and let out a lengthy sigh of exasperation. "Roger…" Her voice dawdled as she rapped her fingers against the badge holstered to her belt. "He is not naming our dog after his ship!"

David smirked. _Got ya._

It took a moment for it to click into place; her body tensed. Emma silently cursed at herself. She eyed him a moment. He was just standing there looking so smug.

"What?" She struggled to keep her voice from cracking. If it broke it'd give EVERYTHING away.

_Keep it cool, Emma. Keep it cool._

"Ok. So we share a dog. This proves nothing." David's smile got bigger. "Why are you looking at me like that? Seriously David! I'm not living with Hook!"

* * *

"They know." Emma hissed, slinging her coat at him after slamming the door shut. He had been anticipating her arrival, sitting patiently on the last step of the stairs.

"Hello to you too, darling." He chortled back gathering the fabric and smiling as she glowered. He neatly laid her coat on his lap and evened out the wrinkles. "How was your day? I gather by the scowl it may not have gone to your liking." Emma tossed her keys on the coffee table and scrunched up her nose. "Care to enlighten me? Who knows, and what exactly is it that they know?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, pirate." She jeered. Two could play this game. "Guess who wanted to play a round of 20 questions today at work?" She rolled her eyes as he cocked his head in confusion. _Yeah, keep acting dumb, buddy._ "I can still spot a lie even under all those thick layers of eyeliner."

"Oye!" He shouted out hanging her coat on the hook by the door. "You said you like the eyeliner."

"Of course I like the eyeliner! Stop trying to change the subject." Honestly, she couldn't believe-

"Are you bothered that I may -and I'm not saying I did this- have asked for your father's permission to court you?"

She blinked processing what he had just told her. "You think this is about dating?" It had been a big deal to him. He wanted to do things the right way, and Emma went along with it because she could tell how important it was to him. She stopped a few feet from the kitchen. "What did you say to my- my- my David when you went out last night?" She endeavored to disregard the way her heart fluttered in her chest at his statement.

_Focus Emma._

"Wait! No. Stop." She brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "You think this is about dating? No, this is about Lady."

His face twisted. He had no idea whom she was referring to. "What lady?"

"Our dog!"

"Our… dog." A roguish grin met his face. "Our." He said letting the word linger in the air.

"Our dog!" She denoted, fighting the urge to smile back at him because god when he stared at her that way, all she wanted to do was grin like a giddy nincompoop. "Lady. Not Roger."

"Roger is a fantastic name." He replied inching closer to her. Emma was now pursing her lips together. She could feel the blush building on her cheeks.

"We are not naming our dog-" She startled at his proximity. Damn, he smelled great. "-after your ship."

He waggled his eyebrows before winding his arm around her shoulder. "Why not, love?" He breathed the question into her hair, which made her shiver.

"Don't think you can use your charm to coerce me into giving you what you want." She cleared her throat when he lured her into an embrace. She was practically panting; his scent and his warmth were clouding her judgement. She was failing to keep focus. She needed something to empty her thoughts. "I'll hit you."

He trailed his fingers down her back. "I rather enjoy moments like this."

She groaned. She was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it. "It's Lady, Hook."

He pressed a kiss on top of her hair. "I favor Roger."

"I'm not backing down, Hook."

One more kiss, this time on her forehead. His lips remained a moment before drawing off. She tensed when she felt his hot breath tickling the lobe of her ear. "Nor will I, love." He whispered.

She lost. "Kill-i-an." She moaned pressing herself against him and tracing her fingers around the exposed skin of his chest. She loved v-necks. Thankfully he did too.

"Lady it is."

"Really?" Emma leaned her head back to meet his eyes.

"Aye." He replied with a nod.

"Where is she now?" Emma asked with a grin.

"With the lad."

She mouthed out an oh. Her eyes flickered toward the stairs. "How long has he been gone?"

"Not long."

"Good. I'm gonna need to continue this conversations upstairs."

Hook chuckled bumping his nose against hers. "As you wish."


End file.
